


Sirius Black et Salazar Serpentard sautent à la corde à sauter avec Tobias Snape

by Memepotter952504



Series: Cadavres Exquis [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord : Les défis galactiques, Drabble, Family, WTF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Harry meurt après une vie bien remplie et rencontre les morts.
Series: Cadavres Exquis [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215311
Comments: 3





	Sirius Black et Salazar Serpentard sautent à la corde à sauter avec Tobias Snape

Quand Harry mourut après une longue et magnifique vie remplie de bonheur, il rejoignit le monde des morts, suivant la gardienne comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille amie. Mort le mena à travers quelques champs d'asphodèles et de chrysanthèmes et le laissa au bord d'une clairière. Elle pointa un doigt osseux vers un groupe de défunts qui piqueniquaient un peu plus loin.

Harry la remercia et s'avança vers eux et en reconnut déjà certains. En particulier Sirius et Remus qu'il avait bien connu, mais aussi Snape. Il reconnut également ses parents et il les salua tous chaleureusement, ainsi que Fred et toutes autres connaissances d'avant ou après la guerre.

Par contre le spectacle qui le surprenait était celui de voir trois hommes dont son parrain jouer à la corde à sauter.

« Qui sont les deux hommes qui jouent avec Sirius ? » demanda Harry à ses parents.

« Etrangement mon père, » répondit Severus à la place du couple Potter. « Et le légendaire Salazar Serpentard. »

« Je crois qu'en une vie, j'ai raté beaucoup de choses. »

« Tu as la mort pour tout rattraper, » dit doucement Lily en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Tant qu'on ne s'entretue pas, » commenta le Sauveur en jetant un regard à son ancien professeur de potions.

« Potter, votre sens de la déduction est toujours aussi déplorable, » soupira ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel. « Nous sommes morts. Nous ne pouvons plus nous tuer l'un l'autre. Il faut apprendre à se supporter. »

« Je pense que c'est faisable, » sourit Harry en tendant une main au Maître des Potions. « Merci, Snape. »

L'homme lui serra simplement la main mais n'ajouta rien, préférant de loin rejoindre une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

« Alors raconte-nous ce que tu as fait de ta vie, mon trésor, » fit Lily avec un immense sourire. « Qui est notre précieux petit garçon ? »

Harry s'exécuta volontiers et raconta sa vie aux personnes qui lui étaient chers.


End file.
